knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Napomena redaktora uz ovo izdanje
Narodne pjesme muslimana u BiH Ovo ,jzdanje Hermannove zbirke muslimanskih narodnih pjesama iz Bosne i Hercegovine temelji se oa prvom njegovom izdanju ovih pj esama iz godine 1888-1889. lako su već bili oa raspoJaganju originali većine zapisa pjesama ovoga zbornika - od 75 ukupno sačuvano ih je 57 - respektovan je gotovo u potpunosti Hermannov redaktorski postupak Time se nije dala prednost redigovanoj pjesmi nad originalnom (za nauku bi bilao korisno da se Hormannovi originalni zapisi pjesama takđe objave), nego je trebalo da se sačuva autentičnost Hermannove zbirke. Ona je već ocijenjena kao jedno od literamih dostignuca melđu izdanjima naših narodnih pjesama i kao takva zauzela je mjesto u jugoslovenskoj književnosti. Uz to, ova zbirka kao narodna pjesmarica ima svoju istoriju. Povra tkom u narod putem štampane knjige, U redakciji Koste Hermanna i njegovih saradnika, ove pjesme su dugo vremena bile najomiljenija lektira među Muslimanima Bosne i Hercegovine, i imale su neosporan uticaj na čuvanje i njegovanje epske tradicije među bosansko hercego -vačkim Muslirnanirna. Stoga, po svom književnohistorijskom značaju, ova zbirka spada u broj onih koje u redoslljeđu izdavanja treba da budu među prvima. Pri redigovanju ovog izdanja uvažena je u potpunosti Hermannova koncepcija čitavog zbornika : svaka knjiga predstavlja zasebnu cjelinu, pri. čemu druga knjiga dopunjuje prvu. Ovim dvjema knjigama dodala sam i treću, koja sadrži moju S''tudiju 0 Hormannovoj zbirci muslimanskih. narodnih. pjesama s tekstološkim analizama, indeksima i priloozima.U Studiji je osvijetljeno vrijeme nastanka zbirke, skinut je veo anonimnosti sa mnogih kazivaća i zapisivača, prikazana je zblrka u svjetlu kritike i analizirana je Poezija koju zbirka donosi. Pregled tema pjesama Hrrmannove zbirke, kao i indeksi (indeks licnih imena i etnlckih naziva te indeks geograrskih i topografskih naziva) uz I i II Hermannovu knjigu obuhvataju i primjere iz njegove ostavštine, I to one koji su objavljeni u zasebnoj knjizi posebnog izdanja Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarnjevu (1966). U ''Tekstološkim analizama ''dati su detaljnl opisl zahilježenih pjesama. Po kategorijama su navedene ispravke redaktora kojl su ispravljali pravopis 1 govor ovlh pjesama. Redovno sam navodila brojeve stihova u kojima su izvršene ,Izmjene smisla teksta ili bilo kakvo drugo dotjerivanje izraza i stiha lntervencije u Horm.annovom tekstu ovog novog izdanja nisu mnogobrojne. One se najčešće svode na prilagođavanje pravopisa savremenim zahtjevima, dok su govorne osobenostl našilh pjevača, one koje je poštovao i Hermann, OstaIe npromijenjene. Te moje intervencije mogu se sumiratl sljedećim redom: a) Prije svega, izvršena je dosljedna zamjena slava gj slovom đ, kako u tekstu pjesama, tako i u navedenoj građi i Tekstolosklm anallzama Studije. b) Sastavljeno i rastavljeno pisanje rljetči prilgođeno je savremenom pravoplsu, što se proteže i na pisanje polusloženlca. c) Jedina Ispravkn govomlh osobina odnosl se na IspravIjanje č i ć. Tekstološke analize su pokazale da je već Hermann vršio ispravke ove govorne osobine, te su slučajevl koji postoje u Hermannovom izdanju tekstova nesumnivo promakli priređivač. č) Izvršiia sam jednačenje konsonanata po zvučnosti, smatrajući da primjeri sa neizvenim jednačenjem predstavljaju is ključivo ortografsku a ne govornu osoblnu. Inače, takvih ogrešenja u tekstovima nema mnogo. Međutlm, one osoblne u jeziku tekstova pjesama Hermannovog izdanja koje predstavljaju sistem fonetskih promjeoa prisutnih u bosanskohercegovačkim govorima, nisam mijenjala (vidi npr. ižljublti). ć} Kao poseban problem pojavilo se pitanje zamjenjlvanjaj i i, naročito u turcizmima. Međutim, polazeći sa stanovišta da bi to mogla biti govorna osobina koja nekada uslovljava i određene etekte pri građenju stihova, ostavljala sam izvorno Hermannovo pisanje. d) Posto je u tekstu Hermanovog prvog izdanja veoma nedosIjedno stavljen apostrof u sIučajevima kada doIazii do eIizije vokala iIi do redukcije na kraju riječi, apostrof sam po pravilu stavljala svuda gdje po savremenoj normi knjizevnog jezika treba da stoji bilo koji vokal. To se ne odnosi na infinitivne i participske oblike bez krajnjeg vokala, upravo stoga što su i ovi slučajevi normirani pravopisom. Izuzetak predstavljaju primjeri tipa doć' ću (futur glagola na ći ), gdje krnji oblik obilježavam apostrofom. Kod Hermanna je inače krnji infinitiv na t pisan pretefno bez apostrofa, dok je krnji infinitiv na ć u večini slučajeva pisan s apostrofom. Tamo gdje je, u stvari, izvršeno sažimanje vokala u posljednjem slogu apostrof sam izostavila (i u rijetkim slučajevima kada ga je Hermann napisao), a unijela znak dužine, prema ostalim Hermannovim primjerima. Apostrof sam, prema Hermannu, ostavila i umjesto izostavljenog konsonanta, mada je broj ovih slučajeva minimalan (kr' at). Slijedeći takođe Hermanna, apostrof sam ostavIjala i u arhaičnim oblicima deklinacije, kao i u srodnim primjerima koji ne moraju predstavljati arhaične već reducirane obllke deklinacije, kojim se pjevač koristio da bi oblikovao deseterac. Upravo zbog ove druge grupe primjera i odlučiila sam se za dosljedan apostrof u oba sIučaja. dž) Osim oznake dužine u sažetim slogovima, Izostavljene su sve ostale oznake dužine, kao i Hermannova akcentuaclja riječi. Oznaku dužine ( ~) Hormann je stavIjao i u nekim slučajevima gdje joj nije mjesto. Dugi uzIazi akcenat (') Hermann je postavljao uglavnom pravilno, dok je upotrebakratkog uzlaznog akcenta (' ) kod Hermanna vrločesto netačna. đ) U Hormannovim predgovorima, kao i u dodacima uz I i II knjigu, zadržana je interpunkcija Hermannovog prvog izdanja. Interpunkcija je gramatička i odgovara Hermannoyom stilu pisanja. I u tekstovima pjesama koje donos,i ova zbirka pretežno je zadržana ·interpunkcija prvog izdanja. Intervenisala sam samo u sluč:ajevima neujednačenosti. Uz to, u tekstove pjesama unesen je poneki znak lnterpunkcije u slučajevima kada je njihovom upotrebom sadržj izlaganja postajao pregledniji, odnosno smisao teksta jasniji. e) U odnosu na ranija izelanja Hermannovih pjesama u ovom izdanju pojrnovi TURCI i TURČIN nisu uvijek pisani veliklm s lovom već u zavisnosti od njihovog stvarnog značenja. Pomenuti pojmovi se susreću veorna često u ovjm pjesmama, uz rjeđe, njima s rodne pojmove: TURAD, TURE, TURKINJA i TURKINJE, Do sada je bilo uoblčajeno da se svi ti izrazi pišu uvljek velikim slovom, čime im se najviše davalo značenje etničke oznake, rjeđe državne prlpadnosti. a sarno je mall broj jstrazivanja ovih pjesama ukazivao na to da taj pojam pokriva i konfesionalnu prlpadnost. Analizom ovih pjesama utvrđeno je da ovi pajmovl načešce označavaju prlpadnost Islamskoj vjerii ,i državnu pripadnost, a veoma rijetko etničku pripacinost, pa ih u ovom izdanju i obilježavamo prema ovim kategorijarna, tj. kao turci, kada je rlječ o pripadnosti Islamskoj vjeri, kao Turci kada je riječ o pripadnosti Osmanskom Carstvu i kao Turci kada je riječ o etničkoj pripadnasti (izdvojene pajmove etničke i državne pripadnosti v. u Indeksu ličnih imena i etničkih naziva). Prva kategarija najčešće dolazl u onim pjesmama u kojima su ličnosti o kojima se pjeva Muslimani iz Bosne I Hercegovine, pa Ima j slučajeva kada se ovlm pojmom označuje i etnička posebnost bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana, s tim što je pojam etnika. Muslimana zamijenjen pojmom turčin,po pripadnosti islamskoj konfesiji. Druga kategorija je uglavnom u pjesmamn koje pjevaju o događajima koji su se zbivali između Osmanskog Carstva i hrićanskih drižava, u kojima su akteri ljudi iz svih krajeva Osrnanskog Carstva, pa nije m guće Izdvojiti njihovu etničku pripadnost, niti ih svesti na isključivo vjersku kategorju. Treča kategorlja obuhvata one slučajeve kada je pjevač nedvosmlsleno predstavio junaka kao Turčina etnlka, odnosno svoje junake kao Turke etnike. f) Nije uvaženo Hormannovo izdvajanje stihova u strofe, jer podjela na strote ne odgovara dubu narodne pjesme, a nerna je ni u originalnim zapisima ovih pjesama. Za razliku od Hermanna, koji je obilježavao svaki peti stih. U ovom izdanju obiljezen je svaki deseti. Dok kod Hermanna svi početni stihovi pjesama počinju velikim slovom, U ovom izdanju velikim slovom počinje samo stih nove rečenice. To važi i za stihove citirane u Hermannovim dodacima. g) Obiljžavanje stranica na kojima su pjesme odgovara paginaciji Hormannovog, prvog Izdanja. Brojevi stranlca predgovora i dodataka u Hormannovom prvom izdanju ubiIježeni su u ovom jzdanju u lijevom uglu petitom. i) Tumač turskih i, arapskih i persijskih riječi prve knjige upotpunjen je i drugim, manje poznatim izrazima koji se u pjesmama javljaju, kao što je to i sam Hermann uradio u tumaču druge knjige, pa on prema drugoj knjizi. glasi: Tumač turskih, arapskih i pcrsijskih riječi, zatim nekih manje poznatih riječi iz drugih jezika. Moje dopune ovog rječnika i sve ispravke u Hernannovom rjecniku u obje knjige donešene su u kosoj zagradi. Ispravke u rječniku bile su neophodne u ovakvom tipu izdanja. Hermann je, naime, uz riječ koju tumači navodio njeno porijeklo na malo neuobičaj en način. Za rijječ arapskog porijekla pisao je - ar. r., perzijskog - p. r., turskog - t. r . što potvrđuje večina tačnih primjera. Međutim, znatan je broj i pogrešnih obilježavanja porijekla, pa bi se mogio pomlsliti da skračenica o porijeklu stvari upučuju na najbliži strani jezični oblik, što se može potvrditi samo za mali broj slučajeva (npr. štah, t. r.. od ar. r. ištiha, volja, želja), pa prema tome nije pravilo. Ispravljano je Hormannovo čitanje tih riječi na 'odgovarajućim stranim jezicima odnosno njihova latinička transkripcija na našem jeziku. One su donešene prema savremenoj latiničkoj transkripciji u odgovarajućem jeziku. Ispravke i dopune izvršene su, kada je riječ o tzv. turcizmima, uglavnom prema rječniku ''Turcizmi u Srpskohrvatskom - hrvatskosrpskom jeziku Abdulaha Škaljica (Sarajevo, Svjetlost 1973), u ostalim slučajevima prema rječniku Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Zagrebu, a u Izuzetnirn slučajev,ima prema druglm rječnicima. Intervenisala sam i u abecednom redu donošenja riječi U oba Tumača. Tako sam prvo navela riječi sa č, a potom sa ć , dok je kod Hermanna obratno. Riječi sa dž, koje su kod Hermanna slijedile poslije d, bez odvajanja, izdvojila sam posebno. Riječi koje počinju slovom đ navela sam poslije dž , dok su kod Hermanna pisane uz g, pri čemu su poslije gj (đ) slijedile riječi go, gu itd. Kako je Hermann u Tumuču II knjige na kraju dodao još neke riječi koje počinju slovom dž, uz bilješku:.slovu dž (pod đ) dodaj još ove rjiječi , mada su neke od njih već unešene, one koje su uistinu nove prenijela sam uz ostale Iriječi pod ova slovo. i) Umjesto Hermannovih . Š''tamparsklh pogrješaka,'' koje sam u tekstu ispravila, daia sam cjelovlt popls štamparskih pogrešaka Hermannovog prvog izdanja. Poslije sadržaja . Gdje je što , u obje knjlge, slijedl kao dopuna ovom izdanju: Abecedni pregled lokaliteta. pjesama, Abecedni pregled početnih stihova pjesama i Abecednt pregred naslova pjesama. Za prvu knjigu Hermannove zbirke upotrebljavala sam skracenicu A, za drugu B, a za knjigu koja je donijela tekstove iz Hermannove ostavl!itine - C